


Creek's World

by Ardelia



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, I like creek ok?, I wanted to write this, One Shot, Random & Short, but this doesn't happen in my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardelia/pseuds/Ardelia
Summary: These are some drabbles and alternate endings to my fic In Bloom, and will mostly be centering around Creek. These stories either didn't fit into the flow of the story, or are alternate paths that some of my chapters took. I had fun writing these though, so I wanted them out there.





	1. Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Song to listen to while you read this: Little Bird, Russell Brand  
> No, really, it's a real song he sings, and it's sung by Russell Brand, Creek's voice actor. Just adds a little more depth if you listen along with the story.
> 
> So, I have a fic going on centering on Branch/ my original character, Saffron. I was doing what I usually do, writing with no filter, letting the story happen without me thinking about it, and this happened. Guess she wanted some Creek. This didn't fit anywhere in my story, but I really like it, so I decided to add it here as a little one off kind of thing. When I do post the story, you will see the beginning of this, but it will happen much differently. Essentially, she visits Creek in his pod to talk, he introduces her to champagne, and her feelings for Creek intensify, and lead to this. Creek wants her, she's shy, but alcohol makes everything better. Or worse. You pick. She loses her virginity to Creek, after he sings a creepy song to her. Have fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a fic going on centering on Branch/ my original character, Saffron. I was doing what I usually do, writing with no filter, letting the story happen without me thinking about it, and this happened. Guess she wanted some Creek. This didn't fit anywhere in my story, but I really like it, so I decided to add it here as a little one off kind of thing. When I do post the story, you will see the beginning of this, but it will happen much differently. Essentially, she visits Creek in his pod to talk, he introduces her to champagne, and her feelings for Creek intensify, and lead to this. Creek wants her, she's shy, but alcohol makes everything better. Or worse. You pick. She loses her virginity to Creek, after he sings a creepy song to her. Have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to listen to while you read this: Little Bird, Russell Brand  
> No, really, it's a real song he sings, and it's sung by Russell Brand, Creek's voice actor. Just adds a little more depth if you listen along with the story.

“Saffron,” he whispered in the firelight, “may I kiss you?” Between the buzz from the alcohol, her slight arousal from Creek’s story, and her growing attraction for him, she could not say no. She licked her lips without realizing, and they stayed parted, wet and inviting. Creek took this as a yes, and leaned forward to kiss her gently. A warm feeling blossomed in her stomach, and she felt butterflies. Her hands traveled from her sides to his chest, to caress the smooth, bare skin. He moaned softly at her touch. He let his tongue touch her lips experimentally, testing the waters. When she opened up for him, he felt his arousal growing.

He brought one hand up to the back of her head, to press her into the kiss, ever so slightly. He lapped gently at her lips, not yet entering her mouth. He wanted her to want it. He pulled back, to see what she would do. When his lips left hers, she sat up on her knees, and leaned forward to resume their kiss. He kept pulling back, teasing her with the tip of his tongue, and she continued to follow him, until he was laying on his back, and she was sitting on his lap. It was then that Saffron began to lick at his lips, and suddenly their tongues met, where they danced and played together, until Creek suddenly pushed into Saffron’s mouth. She moaned, and pressed her body onto his. 

His hands ran up and down her back, eventually catching the bottom her shirt. As his hand ran up her back, her skin was bared for him to touch, and as he caressed her bare back, she shuddered, and her hips bucked, grinding against his groin. He groaned, and broke their kiss. She sat up, head fuzzy from lust, and alcohol. This pressed her warm body harder onto his growing bulge, pulling another moan from him. He gripped her hips, and pulled her harder down on himself, grinding her crotch on his. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and sat up, removing her from his lap.  
They were both panting at this point, and Saffron was clearly ready to go further. But he wanted to be in complete control of the situation, and at the moment, he was at the mercy of his now painfully throbbing organ. He had a remedy however, part of his original plan to woo Saffron.

“Saffron, love, would you mind terribly if I sang to you? I actually wrote a song for you, if that’s alright.” Saffron was a little disappointed that they had stopped, but her heart leapt when he said he had written a song for her. She sat on her bottom, and stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back and propping herself up on her hands.  
“I call this, Little Bird” He stood, took another drink from his glass of champagne, and began to sing.

~Little bird  
Drink the champagne from my lips  
Take a flying saucer trip  
To the stars in my eyes~

He leaned down, hand on her cheek, and licked her lips quickly and gently.

~Little bird  
Sitting on the tip of my tongue  
Though you look a bit too young  
Could be the stars in my eyes~

~Your words like butterflies  
Dance around my head  
Your body like forbidden wine  
Spills out of my bed~

He lowered himself to his knees, kneeling between hers.

~Hope your Daddy doesn't mind  
Hope your Mummy doesn't mind  
Hope your Granny doesn't mind  
Hope your Grandpa doesn't mind~

He leaned closer toward her, one hand on the floor, and one on her shoulder, gently pushing her back, getting closer and closer.

~Little bird  
You have got to be eighteen  
Or a few years past your teens  
Or you are in my eyes~

He had her lying flat on her back, and he was resting on his arms just on top of her, not quite lying on her.

~Little bird  
If you were born before '92  
Then you know just what to do  
Rip the stars from my eyes~

He lowered himself onto her, slowly, getting her used to his weight on top of her.

~Your words like butterflies  
Dance around my head  
Your body like a cherry pie  
Spills out of my bed~

He ran a gentle finger up and down her side, making her shudder.

~Hope your Daddy doesn't mind  
Hope your Mummy doesn't mind  
Hope your Nanna doesn't mind  
Hope your Grandpa doesn't mind~

~Little bird  
Brand new galaxies await you  
Open up and let me take you  
To the stars~

One of his hands caressed her thigh, before he gently pressed her legs apart with his knees.

~Your words like butterflies  
Dance around my head  
Your body like forbidden wine  
Spills out of my bed~

He pulled himself closer to her, his bulge rubbing gently against her crotch.

~Hope your Daddy doesn't mind  
Hope your Mummy doesn't mind  
Hope your Granny doesn't mind  
Hope your Grandpa doesn't mind~

He pushed his pants down and off, freeing his dripping member.

~Little bird~  
~Little bird~  
~Little bird~

He was resting on his left forearm, caressing her cheek with one hand, while his right hand was below, with his thumb hooked in her shorts, ready to remove them.

“Are you ready for me to take you, my little bird?” He asked softly with a kiss.

She suddenly came back to the present, having been lost in his song, not realizing until now just what he had been doing. She swallowed hard, and nodded.

“Before I do, however, I do have to ask. How old are you, my little bird? If you’re too young, I will have to stop before we go to far.” She understood, as coupling with someone too young was treated harshly in troll society, for good reason.

Her answer came out sounding nearly like a moan, too aroused to talk properly.

“23” she whispered. He smiled, satisfied.

“Perfect, my little bird.” He kissed her again before pushing her shorts off. He positioned himself between her legs, lining himself up with her wet entrance. He lifted her shirt and removed it as well, head lowering to kiss her hard nipples. She cried out as his tongue circled the delicate areola. He began to rub the tip of his member against her slit, stroking her lips and sensitive clit with every movement. Her body lit up at his touch, like fireworks going off in her skin. She gasped, and shuddered.

“Creek, I’m…!” Her words became a gasping moan, as she experienced her first orgasm. Creek smiled, and kissed her again, savoring the feeling of the wetness dripping from her hot entrance, coating the head of his throbbing erection.

He continued to move from one breast to the other, making sure that she was ready to take him inside her. He pulled his hips back a bit, and entered her with one finger, relishing in the tightness and heat. He felt her end, and stopped. He never opened them with his hands, always the way they were meant to be opened. As he gently pushed his finger back and forth inside her, she began to pant harder, moaning louder as he brought her to a second orgasm. Finally, he heard what he had been waiting for: She begged him to take her.

“Please, Creek, I want you inside me! Take me to the stars!” She pleaded. With another kiss, he whispered in her ear.

“As you wish, my little bird.” With this, he thrust into her, burying himself completely within her tight depths, tearing her hymen and opening her as a woman. She cried out in pain as she felt him tear her, but forgot the pain instantly as he began to move back and forth, rolling his hips deliciously against her. His member reached deep within, and made her sight go fuzzy. The pleasure was too much, and her senses began to overload. He adjusted his hips, and when he thrust into her, he hit her hidden pleasure center, making her cry out again and again, bringing her total to three. Her arms wrapped around him, fingers clawing at his back. 

This served only to arouse him further, and he began to moan her name, burying himself deeper in her, faster, and harder. He reached a hand down to flick her clit, making her back arch, and her hips lift up to match his thrusts. The sounds she made were music to his ears. He had dreamed of this moment for months now, and it was finally reality. Saffron was his. He had taken her, opened her, and now he would fill her with his seed, claiming her as his mate.

“Are you ready, my little bird? I’m so close… I’m going to release in you… I want you to cum one more time for me, and then it’s my turn.”

She moaned his name in response, unable to form words, unable to think. She was lost in his touch. He kissed her again, swirling his tongue against hers, gentling rolling a nipple between his fingers. He could feel his own orgasm rising within him, could feel his muscles beginning to tighten. He released her nipple and rubbed her clit again, bringing her finally to her fourth orgasm, right as he came hard, himself.  
Colors began to swim before his eyes, and his body tingled all over, as though he were being electrocuted. His cum pumped out of him, rapidly filling Saffron’s spasming womanhood. Her tight muscles milked his softening member, drawing out every drop he had. As they came down from their high, both trolls went limp, unable to move a muscle. 

Once he could move, Creek kissed her lips again, and moved off of her, to lay beside her. He slid an arm behind her head, and laid the other across her stomach, holding her in a loose hug. He whispered in her ear once again.

“Never have I felt ecstasy like that in my life, my little bird. We truly were meant to be together. No one has ever come close to making me feel the way I felt with you. I love you Saffron.” Saffron weakly turned onto her side to snuggle with the warm troll beside her. She felt that she could sleep forever. As her eyelids fell, she managed a shaky whisper.

“I love you too, Creek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long and weird, especially with half the chapter missing, but I didn't want to ruin it for later when I post the real story. Again, I just liked how this sex scene played out, but, it doesn't work in the story. Be gentle, I don't write (read; post publicly) often. I like to give Creek what he wants(Hence the title Creek's World), so there will probably be more of these, that I wrote but can't go in my story. So this is multi chapter, none of them are going to be in order, and may not have continuity.


	2. The Pleasure Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we explore a place Creek spends almost as much time as his yoga studio. The Pleasure room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they haven't shown up in In Bloom yet, I will add in this little spoiler so the story makes sense. Creek has a group of trolls he spends lots of time with, pals around with, and even lives with, his brothers. They are trolls that came from outside the village, a year after our village made the great escape from bergen town. They essentially adopted little Creek, and everyone now knows them as The Brothers. Tree and Flint are the oldest, and are twins. They have only a single difference. These olive green skinned trolls can be told apart by their hair color. Tree has chartreuse hair while Flint's is sage. Leaf is a bit younger than Creek, and has viridian green skin with sky blue hair. And the last brother is not really a brother, and also does not partake in the Pleasure Room. Her name is Nightshade, and she is grass green with vermillion hair. Sorry this got so long. Have fun with Creek and his douchebag brothers in the Pleasure Room!

It was the worst kept secret in the village that Creek and his brothers had a special place used exclusively for, ahem, entertaining the lovely young ladies of the village. There were only a few evenings a week when the doors were unlocked, but when they were, one would be hard pressed to find a young female troll out with the rest of the village. They flocked to the edge of the village, to the hollowed-out tree stump that served as the Pleasure Room. It had taken months of hard work to get it right, but the four young males had transformed the once dark hollow into something worth seeing.

Once you stepped inside, your senses were bombarded with peace and calm. The first room was a place to enter, and store your belongings in rows of shelves that lined the walls. Smoking bowls of incense stood on pedestals in the corners of the room. In the middle of the back wall was the wide doorway, hung not with a door, but a beaded curtain. It was handmade by the brothers, and the thick rainbow swirls were made of tiny glass beads that made a sound akin to windchimes when disturbed. You could not see past it until you pushed it aside, and entered the Pleasure Room itself.

The Pleasure Room was lined with cushions, couches, and loveseats, pillows of all shapes and sizes were thrown about, and colorful tapestries hung on every inch of the walls. The only light came from flowers blooming on the vines that hung from the high ceilings. Moon roses, they were called. The hand sized blooms gave off a soft glow, like a full moon. This kept the Pleasure room dim, and kept the corners of the room hidden in shadows, for added privacy. And everywhere you looked, you could find one of the four brothers happily entertaining one or more guests. 

Some of the guests came only to watch, while others came to play. And play they would. Guests were encouraged to play with any of the brothers they chose, as many times as they chose. Each experience was completely unique, which was what kept them coming back for more (pun intended). How their visit played out was entirely up to the guest. 

Some days, the twins Tree and Flint might encourage guests to play with them in tandem, while other times they were separate. Creek might be willing to play with four guests at once, when last week he kept it to two. Sometimes Leaf was in a more romantic mood, and would worship his playmate’s body with a gentle ghosting of his soft hands and poetic words that flowed from his lips like wine from a fountain, and sometimes he was an insatiable beast, ravishing her body with his tongue and teeth, while his hips never slowed their frantic pace.

No matter the day, no matter the playmate, every troll that left the Pleasure Room left with a satisfied smile, and the ache for another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find a spot to add this into my fic In Bloom, but I really like the Pleasure Room, and didn't want this description to go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so long and weird, especially with half the chapter missing, but I didn't want to ruin it for later when I post the real story. Again, I just liked how this sex scene played out, but, it doesn't work in the story. Be gentle, I don't write (read; post publicly) often. I like to give Creek what he wants(Hence the title Creek's World), so there will probably be more of these, that I wrote but can't go in my story. So this is multi chapter, none of them are going to be in order, and may not have continuity.


End file.
